


Tan solo

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De todos sus nakamas tenía la nefasta suerte de cruzarse con él. Elevó los hombros: le daba igual, quería regresar junto a las botellas de licor que había dejado en el Sunny. Hacía calor y eso ya lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Observó el cartel del negocio donde Sanji supuestamente había salido y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, ¿provisiones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Tan solo [Capítulo 1]**_  
 **Fandom** : **ONE PIECE**.  
 **Personajes** : Sanji, Zoro. **Secundarios** : Nami, Chopper, Franky, Usopp, Brook, Luffy, Robin.  
 **Pareja** : Sanji x Zoro x Sanji.  
 **Género** : Friendship / Romance.  
 **Advertencias** : Lemon, yaoi. Sanji seme.  
 **Palabras** : 15.031  
 **Finalizado** : Sí.  
 **Notas** : Éste es, oficialmente, mi tercer fic (el séptimo publicado) y mi primer lemon en OP, estoy contenta por eso :D Lo que sí Sanji es un dolor en el traste para hacer yaoi. Será por eso que me tomó tanto plantear la idea de manera que sea coherente y creíble.  
Digamos que no está basado en ningún arco en especial y no contiene spoilers del manga porque, a decir verdad, todavía no me acostumbro a los cambios físicos de los personajes (es cuestión de tiempo, igual). Así que aquí se ven como en el animé XD.  
Al momento de hacer este fic no estaba segura si las habitaciones en el Sunny eran individuales, recuerdo que tenía una enfermería y que Chopper se ponía muy contento LOL, y hasta pensándolo objetivamente, no tiene sentido en un barco ocupar tanto espacio innecesario. Al igual que el Going Merry, los hombres deben compartir habitación y las mujeres otra. Pero con sinceridad no me acuerdo, así que aquí, en éste fic, son individuales. Lo consulté con mi beta, pero tampoco lo sabe :P.  
Gracias **Halane** por la corrección, sin ti no soy nada (?).  


  
— [[Capítulo 1](http://hessefan.livejournal.com/78483.html#cutid1)] [[Capítulo 2](http://hessefan.livejournal.com/78655.html#cutid1)]  


  
  


  
  
  
**Tan solo**   
  
  


No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que el Sunny había anclado en la nueva isla y ya todos se encontraban dispersos. Franky se quedaría cuidando el barco. Usopp y Chopper temían mezclarse con la gente ahora que tenían recompensas sobre su cabeza, así que alegaron hacerle compañía para cumplir tan gloriosa labor.  
En teoría Sanji iba en busca de provisiones, pero se fue al grito de “Ladies”, lo que daba a entender que tardaría las horas que usualmente solía tardar cuando iba de _cacería_. Brooke acompañó a las mujeres del grupo en busca de bragas, ya que ambas advirtieron que necesitaban ropa nueva y esas cosas femeninas a las que Luffy no les daba demasiada importancia, y a decir verdad se aburría tanto yendo de compras con ellas como estando tanto tiempo quieto, así que fue el primero en desaparecer del rango visual del grupo rumbo a lo desconocido. Zoro intentó seguirlo para evitar que llamase tanto la atención pero, como era usual en él, se perdió apenas hizo una cuadra.

—Maldita sea, Luffy —chistó el espadachín observando a lo lejos para ver si lograba localizar a su capitán. —Será mejor volver al barco.  
Encaró con seguridad hacia donde él suponía que habían anclado, pero claro, terminó en el extremo opuesto. Ya le parecía extraño, es decir, no recordaba haber caminado o haberse separado tanto del Sunny, pero llevaba alrededor de media hora dando vueltas por la ciudad y no daba con el puerto.

—¿Dónde se han metido? No pude haberme perdido —no le dio demasiada importancia al detalle, tarde o temprano Luffy armaría algún jaleo y lograría dar con él. Tampoco es que tuviera algo que hacer en ese lugar, no le interesaba pasear, y a decir verdad le resultaba molesto tener que andar con una capa encima como si fuese algún delincuente. Aunque bueno, lo era.  
Lo mejor sería seguir buscando el Sunny, o parar en algún bar a beber un trago mientras esperaba a que Luffy hiciera de las suyas; sin embargo, una figura a lo lejos le llamó la atención. Llevaba la misma capa que él, así que suponía acertadamente que se trataba de alguno de sus amigos. Por fin podría volver, no obstante reculó al notar que no era otro que Sanji, las cejas lo delataban.  
De todos sus nakamas tenía la nefasta suerte de cruzarse con él. Elevó los hombros: le daba igual, quería regresar junto a las botellas de licor que había dejado en el Sunny. Hacía calor y eso ya lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Observó el cartel del negocio donde Sanji supuestamente había salido y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, ¿provisiones?, allí sólo encontraría mujeres dispuestas a todo por unos pocos berries. ¿Tan desesperado estaba? No lo veía en _esas_ , en especial porque Sanji, pese a ser una patada en el culo —en todos los sentidos— era un hombre con el atractivo necesario para conquistar chicas, ¿necesitaba en verdad pagar por sexo? No era de su incumbencia, y si hubiera llegado antes se hubiera percatado que Sanji sólo se paró en ese lugar, en ningún momento había ingresado. Siguió su camino y, justo antes de llamarlo, vio a un sujeto acercándose a él. Notó que conversaban, que Sanji miraba hacia sus costados y que partían juntos.

—Ey… — murmuró Zoro, sin la fuerza suficiente para que lo escuchase en el constante trajín de gente. Maldición, acababa de encontrar a uno de sus amigos y ya lo perdía de vista. Apuró el paso para alcanzarlo, sólo necesitaba que le indicase hacia dónde quedaba el puerto y ya, pero cuando dobló en esa esquina que, comprobó enseguida, era un pasadizo entre dos casas, se dio cuenta de que era un callejón sin salida, y la pregunta que se había hecho en un inicio y a la que no le había dado demasiada importancia, llegó de golpe. Abrió grande los ojos, ¿en verdad era Sanji? ¿Era él haciendo esas… cosas? El muchacho que le había hablado se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo practicándole sexo oral. Zoro miró hacia los costados tratando de ver si estaba solo, si alguien le podía decir si en verdad ese era el Sanji que él conocía. No podía haber cambiado tanto. El pervertido adorador de mujeres practicando un acto tan en contra de sus principios. ¿Cuántas veces había vociferado que no le interesaban los hombres? Quizás no era Sanji, quizás tenía un hermano gemelo. Lo que fuera, alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para dar la media vuelta y mandarse a mudar, cuando salió del callejón vio a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una tormenta de polvo, gritos, y algo que se estiraba como chicle:

—¡Luffy! —corrió para alcanzarlo y tomándolo de la capucha lo arrastró por todo el pueblo para sacarlo del epicentro del escándalo.  
—¡¿Qué haces Zoro?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahí en ese lugar hay carne!  
—Idiota, ¡te dijimos que no llames la atención! ¡Eres el que más tiene que pasar desapercibido!  
—Cierto —recordó con negligencia metiéndose el dedo en la nariz, mientras era ondeado como una bandera por su amigo.  
Volvieron al barco y allí ya se encontraban las chicas y Brooke, quien estaba feliz porque había visto muchas bragas.  
—Debemos esconder el Sunny —advirtió Nami—, dejarlo aquí a la vista de todos es peligroso.  
—Por lo visto no se cruzaron con Cocinero-san —murmuró Robin, dando la pauta de que ellas y el músico de la tripulación recién habían llegado.  
—Oh, qué raro, siempre soy yo el último en aparecer —dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa a modo de respuesta.  
Zoro se debatía internamente entre decir que lo había visto o no. No había necesidad de explicar haciendo qué, pero de sólo pensarlo no le salía la voz. No porque lo reprochase, tan sólo le sorprendía de Sanji, y de paso le venía a demostrar lo poco que lo conocía. Al final había resultado ser un hipócrita, ¿y por qué, demonios, le molestaba? Tendría que darle igual.  
—Ese pervertido debe andar detrás de mujeres —murmuró Zoro al final, entre dientes.  
—Déjenlo —dijo Franky haciendo una pose—, hemos pasado mucho tiempo escondidos, debe ser súper para él volver a la civilización.  
—Bueno, mientras traiga las provisiones no me importa lo que esté haciendo —Usopp alzó los hombros y se sentó sobre el césped del Sunny dando a entender que lo esperaría.  
No podían zarpar sin él, tampoco era prudente salir a buscarlo, tardarían más si él regresaba y encima tenían que esperar por los que iban tras él.  
Luego de estar esperando por alrededor de una hora, el cocinero apareció con un gran bulto. Luffy se colgó de él tratando de hacerse con la carne aunque estuviese cruda, pero Sanji se lo quitó de una patada encaminándose a la cocina. Nami entonces puso manos a la obra, pronto oscurecería y era prudente encontrar un buen escondite para tremendo barco. Por fortuna habían divisado una zona rocosa lo suficientemente alta para pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. Rayleigh les había aconsejado quedarse unos días escondidos, así la Marina seguiría de largo y los despistarían por un tiempo.  
Zoro fue a la cocina en busca de una botella de ron, Sanji parecía estar a punto de empezar a preparar la cena. No se dirigieron la palabra, pero el espadachín le dedicó una ruda mirada. El rubio pitó de su cigarrillo frunciendo el ceño, ¿a qué se debía ese porte? ¿Quería pelea? Se la daría. Pero Roronoa partió sin decir nada para, a la media hora, volver por otra botella.  
—Ey, tiene que durar —si bien Zoro era de beber, no con tanta frecuencia y tan rápido, además era cierto: el usaba el alcohol a veces para cocinar y también tenía derecho a beber; a ese paso Zoro acabaría con todo lo que tenían en un par de días.  
—No me molestes, cocinero, métete en tus asuntos.  
—Que te jodan —murmuró furibundo para después tener un cambio abrupto de emociones al ver a Nami atravesando la puerta.  
—¿Falta mucho, Sanji-kun? No podremos retener a Luffy por más tiempo.  
—Ah, Nami-swan, lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, pero si Robin y tú tienen hambre tengo algo preparado especialmente para ustedes en casos de emergencia.  
—Por mí no hace falta, yo puedo esperar.  
Zoro chistó de una manera que crispó los nervios de Sanji.  
—¿Tú, bastardo, tienes algo para decir?  
—Hipócrita —fue la contestación de Zoro antes de atravesar la puerta, pasando junto a Nami. Esta arqueó las cejas, mismo gesto que de seguro portaba Sanji.  
A la chica le pareció extraña la acotación de Zoro, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, dejó a Sanji con la preparación de la cena. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Chopper apareció a lo último avisando que Zoro no comería.  
Sanji elevó los hombros, le daba igual.  
—Genial, más para mí —bramó Luffy pletórico de felicidad y robando en un segundo lo que había en el plato de Roronoa.  
—Espera, Luffy, que Zoro puede tener hambre más tarde, hay que guardarle —reclamó Chopper, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
—¡Esto está súper! —aclamó Franky. Sanji agradeció y se dispuso a comer en un introspectivo silencio. Esa simple palabra, la acotación del marimo, se había colado hondo. No entendía puntualmente qué le molestaba, es que por empezar no entendía a qué iba con lo de “hipócrita”. Tampoco pensaba ir a preguntarle, que el espadachín pensase lo que quisiese, le resbalaba.  
Luego de la cena el grupo se dispersó, Sanji entonces quedó solo en la cocina y se dispuso a lavar los platos. Le tocaba a Zoro lavarlos ese día, pero dado que no había aparecido y que no le daban ganas de ir a buscarlo, decidió hacerlo él con la idea de cederle su próximo turno. Y ya para cuando le faltaba lavar las ollas nada más, esa palabra seguía rondando su mente: Hipócrita.  
Se encontraba terminando y deseando fumarse un cigarrillo cuando la puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir y por ella entró el espadachín con cara de pocos amigos, y en busca de otra botella. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Pensaba emborracharse? Por mucha resistencia que tuviese el maldito, tres botellas eran una exageración.  
—Ey, te tocaba a ti lavar los platos.  
—Métetelos en el culo, —rugió—bien que seguro te gustará.  
—¿Qué te ocurre, infeliz? —Sanji no entendía a qué se debía esa actitud tan hosca por parte de Zoro, que sí, siempre era hosco con él, pero había un límite. Cada palabra que salía de la boca del espadachín parecía nacer con odio, verdadero odio, y más allá de reconocer que no se llevaban bien, Sanji jamás había visto tanta aspereza y violencia de su parte. Lo tomó del brazo con el fin de sonsacarle las razones, pero Zoro se removió inquieto, colocando la mano libre en una de las empuñadoras de su katana.  
—No me toques, me repugnas.  
—Se ve que te has vuelto más intratable con el tiempo —buscó un cigarrillo, como si eso lograse calmarlo—, deja de beber, no te lo digo más, después el que tendrá que salir en busca de provisiones seré yo.  
Zoro chistó de manera irónica y abrió la botella, desafiante, para comenzar a beber.  
—Provisiones y algo más, ¿no?  
—A eso iba lo de hipócrita —asintió, reconociendo que no había estado equivocado al suponer que había visto al marimo rondándole cerca en el pueblo. Antes de que desapareciera por la cocina agregó—: ¿Qué carajo te importa lo que yo haga?—Zoro lo ignoró, hasta que el cocinero cometió el desacierto de acotar—: Para tu información, Marimo, estás equivocado—seguía sin entender el motivo de sentirse tan encabronado con Zoro, pero se vio en la penosa necesidad de decirle algo hiriente—Al menos no soy un maldito amante de las katanas. Dime ¿duermes junto a ellas? ¿Te excitas acariciándolas? —rió al imaginárselo, pero fue eso lo que Zoro necesitó para explotar y sacar a flote toda esa ira que venía acumulando. Se le fue al humo dejando la botella sobre la mesa, pero como Sanji lo frenó con una patada indicando que iba en serio, sacó una de sus katanas dando a entender que él tampoco estaba jugando.  
Durante mucho tiempo el cocinero le había tocado los cojones, y ya estaba harto. Sanji forcejeó con él, incluso usando sus sagradas manos, y es que en ese momento, si podía, lo despedazaría.  
Era tanto el jaleo que armaron que enseguida Nami llegó dispuesta a darles tunda para que se calmasen, pero fueron Robin y Franky quienes tuvieron que separarlos. La muchacha necesitó usar las manos de su _akuma no mi_ para atajar al cocinero y Franky se armó de valor para retener la furia de Zoro, cuando éste vio que ya no podría seguir, echó una maldición, tomó la botella que había dejado sobre la mesa y se fue.  
—¿Otra vez peleando? —preguntó Luffy con desgana, metiéndose un dedo dentro de la oreja.  
—Esta vez fueron muy lejos —balbuceó Usopp—, ¡parecían dos demonios dispuestos a matarse! —remarcó con cierto tono de reproche y sorpresa.  
Nami observó a un callado Sanji. Cuando Robin lo soltó se percataron de la herida que el cocinero tenía en el brazo, pero éste no le dio demasiada importancia. En cambio, con ese mismo brazo que goteaba sangre, buscó otro cigarrillo, el anterior había muerto en medio del ajetreo con Zoro.  
—¡Sanji-san! —bramó Chopper—Estás herido. ¡Un doctor! —corrió en círculos hasta que reaccionó yendo en búsqueda de su botiquín. Brooke no entendía muy bien algunas cosas del grupo, podía decirse que él era el nuevo, pero entendía que allí había pasado algo grave. Dio la vuelta marchándose a seguir con su música sin acotar nada. Franky se masajeó la nuca expresando lo que la mayoría pensaba:  
—Ey, se les fue la mano, chicos.  
—Sí —murmuró Sanji con apatía. Hasta él comprendía que las cosas se habían salido de control, pero no entendía bien las razones, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto, entonces? Nami negó con la cabeza y suspiró. —¿Estás enojada conmigo Nami-san? —se lamentó Sanji haciendo todo un teatro.  
—No, me da igual; sólo espero que no se maten entre ustedes.  
—¿Fue para tanto? —Luffy ladeó la cabeza, había llegado último y creía haberse perdido algo importante.  
—Vámonos, Luffy-chan —Robin colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su capitán y se lo llevó de allí. Veía la herida de Sanji y también se daba cuenta de que había sido algo más que las acostumbradas peleas de esos dos.  
Franky notó el aire enrarecido y decidió irse para darle espacio a un enrarecido Sanji. Usopp en cambio miró a Nami, pero ella tampoco sabía qué decir o qué hacer.  
—Ey, Sanji —murmuró Usopp, pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato y Chopper apareció corriendo.  
—Tengo que atenderte, estás herido.  
—No es para tanto —Sanji se recargó en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Los otros dos aprovecharon para irse al darse cuenta de que no podían hacer nada. Afuera Usopp soltó lo que pensaba.  
—¿Qué les habrá pasado para pelear así?  
—No lo sé, Usopp, pero en todo caso es algo que ellos deben arreglar —dijo la navegante dándose por vencida.  
—Pero si siguen así, van a matarse —reclamó el chico deteniendo sus pasos. —Ey, Nami, ellos dos son… nakamas, ¿verdad? Es decir, se llevan mal pero…  
—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo pienso igual pero no sé qué ha pasado para que lleguen a ese punto… No creo que se maten, nosotros sabemos que esos dos idiotas se aprecian aunque ni ellos lo sepan —sonrió tratando de darse y darle ánimos—Ya, no te preocupes, sabes como son. Se les pasará…  
Luffy seguía mirando las estrellas, ajeno a las preocupaciones, como siempre. Es que en su interior no tenía nada de qué inquietarse, sabía que esos dos no llegarían más lejos porque, como Nami había afirmado, se apreciaban demasiado pese a sus diferencias; habían sido compañeros de armas por mucho tiempo y ambos habían confiado su vida al otro en más de una ocasión. Ese lazo era inquebrantable, y Luffy bien sabía de eso.  
En la cocina Chopper revisaba el corte que tenía un taciturno Sanji en el brazo, él tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir al respecto, pero en toda su inocencia soltó lo que pensaba:  
—Zoro se ha pasado de la raya, este corte es muy profundo.  
—No te preocupes, él tampoco salió ileso. Le quebré una costilla al menos.  
Chopper palideció con esas palabras. Lo mejor sería ir detrás de Zoro una vez que terminase con Sanji, para ver en qué condiciones estaba.  
—Bueno, ya está —dijo el doctor terminando de colocar la venda—, en unos días te la cambio, no cortó ningún tendón así que puedes moverla libremente, ¿te duele mucho? Puedo darte unos calmantes.  
Sanji negó sin salir de esa introspección y postura aletargada, lucía ¿triste? El reno no supo si esa era la palabra correcta para definir el estado del cocinero.  
—Gracias —Sanji se puso de puso de pie acotando—: será mejor que ordene este desastre y me vaya a dormir. Ya es tarde.  
Chopper vio que era hora de irse pero antes consultó con el fin de hacer algo por Sanji en ese momento:  
—¿Quieres que te ayude? —visualizó el piso, en donde había trozos de vidrio y palillos diseminados.  
—No, no hace falta, ve a dormir si quieres.  
—Pero…  
—Prefiero estar solo, Chopper —interrumpió tratando de no sonar tan rudo como creyó serlo—, no te ofendas.  
—Entiendo —el reno asintió. —Que descanses —se marchó en busca del espadachín.  
Sanji se colocó en cuclillas para juntar los trozos grandes de vidrio y la mirada se posó sobre el vendaje. Suspiró, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, porque no debía darle… era problema de Zoro ser un intolerante, él hacía lo que quería con su vida, no era quién para reprocharle. Asimismo estaba muy equivocado: él no se consideraba gay, ni por asomo, tan sólo había aprendido, con el tiempo, que el sexo oral era igual te lo hiciera quien te lo hiciera, y era un gran desahogo físico. Podía cerrar los ojos y pensar en Nami —de hecho, al hacerlo en ese momento, plantó una enorme sonrisa— y no le gustaban los tipos. ¿Qué sabía Zoro de todo ese asunto? Con esa personalidad tan retorcida seguramente era virgen, asexual o _katanafílico_.  
Había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en la cocina lamentándose y tratando de encontrarle un sentido a las reacciones de Roronoa, ese bastardo no merecía ni que perdiese tiempo pensando en él. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a salir de la cocina, la puerta se abrió, Zoro ingresó de nuevo con cara de tener ganas de seguir peleando y para colmo apestaba a alcohol, acaso ¿iba en busca de otra botella? Sanji tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto pudo mostró los dientes:  
—¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! —y es que esa era la gran incógnita para él, entenderlo.  
Zoro no contestó, en cambio se quedó en la posición, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese cavilando seriamente sobre algo de suma importancia. Sanji no se acobardó, se había dicho a sí mismo segundos antes que no le seguiría el juego al marimo, pero las palabras nacían solas, por necesidad. —¡No sé qué problema tienes, pero resuélvelo! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!  
—¡Sí que la tienes! —explotó atacándolo otra vez. Sanji estaba demasiado agotado para tolerar un enfrentamiento con él, pero no era cansancio del tipo físico, era otro, emocional o quizás mental. Sea lo que fuera, no le apetecía guerrear con él. Aun así tampoco iba a dejarse pegar. Tomó a Zoro por el cuello de su chaleco abierto, pero este lo acorraló con facilidad contra la mesa a la vez que le sostenía por las muñecas. Alcanzó a darle un puñetazo antes, pero ahora trataba de adivinar el siguiente movimiento del espadachín y este fue el que más le sorprendió, porque de todos los movimientos que esperaba del marimo jamás imaginó un beso de ese estilo; la boca de Zoro atrapó los labios del cocinero. No dejó de oponerse pese a la sorpresa, incluso con más ahínco al percatarse de que era el marimo quien lo estaba besando de esa forma, tan tosca, tan violenta, tan inexperta pero de igual modo tan intensa.  
No lo dejaba respirar, y no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar de morderlo; finalmente la boca de Sanji se dio por vencida y se abrió, recibiendo de lleno la lengua del espadachín. Y contrario a lo que éste podía llegar a pensar del cocinero, era la primera vez que un hombre le besaba, y vaya, pese a lo especulado por el rubio no era tan desagradable como supuso. Poco a poco dejó de ofrecer resistencia, era como una tregua momentánea para después arremeter con más ganas a intentar evitar lo que, por mucho que le importunase, le agradaba.  
Zoro parecía insatisfecho, no podía saciarse de la boca del cocinero, parecía querer más y más, no menguaba la intensidad y ya les dolían los labios a ambos.  
—¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! —reclamó de una manera tan cándida cuando Zoro lo dejó en paz, pero sin recibir respuesta enseguida, entendió porqué le había liberado los labios al sentir una fuerte mordida en la clavícula por encima de la camisa, y la lengua del espadachín subiendo a través de su cuello. Maldición, y para empeorar el asunto su pene comenzaba a reaccionar.  
Zoro no abría la boca más que para morderlo, ninguna palabra surgió de ella por mucho que Sanji reclamase explicaciones, ¿qué carajo le pasaba al espadachín? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Primero reaccionaba como todo un homofóbico para después atacarlo de esa forma tan ruda y ardiente, y es que esa era la palabra que mejor se adecuaba, porque en verdad sentía que se quemaba por dentro con cada trato grosero por parte de ese malnacido. Sin embargo la situación tomó un matiz diferente y previsible, que puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Sanji, cuando las manos de Zoro intentaron desvestirlo de una manera aún más tosca, como si pretendiese dejarlo desnudo en un segundo tan sólo arrancándole, con desesperación, la tela que cubría esa zona de piel que de repente le urgía tocar. Fue lo que el cocinero necesitó para reaccionar, había un límite para todo y Zoro estaba tratando de cruzarlo.  
—Suéltame —se deshizo de él con facilidad—, estás borracho —argumentó, pasando por la puerta de la cocina sin poder mirarlo, como si temiese hacerlo por algún oscuro motivo, quizás por miedo a descubrir que Zoro había tenido la fuerza necesaria para despertarle curiosidad, una honda, retorcida y peligrosa curiosidad.  
Le tocaba a él hacer la guardia esa noche y temía que Roronoa apareciese para seguir con lo empezado. ¿Temer? Temerle a Zoro por algo así era tan irónico, tenía otros motivos más válidos para temerle, nunca lo había hecho y ahora —de un segundo al otro— todo era tan distinto. Por fortuna no apareció y la noche transcurrió con calma; una noche de puras reflexiones que no llevaron al cocinero a nada, simplemente a fumar más de lo normal.  
Y si el grupo se había sentido desconcertado en un inicio por presenciar una pelea entre amigos que iba más allá de una cotidiana disputa, ahora no tenía palabras para describirlo, y es que durante todo el día siguiente, aquellos dos no se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera para discutir o solicitar algo. Nadie acotó nada al respecto, pero todos repararon en el detalle: De pasar a matarse ahora pasaban a ignorarse. Zoro se mantuvo entrenando y Sanji trató de distraerse con Nami y Robin, pero ambas lo notaban distinto, como apático. Los ojos de Sanji se veían tan afligidos.  
Quizás era la distancia con Zoro, no lo sabía, pero en parte se sentía tranquilo al ver que el espadachín no había intentado acercarse de nuevo a él. En el caso de que ocurriese, pensaba mandarlo a volar con una patada.  
Al finalizar el día, luego de la cena, le tocó a Zoro lavar los platos, Sanji partió raudo, como si buscase evitar quedarse a solas con él y darle lugar a que intentase sacar el tema o mencionar algo respecto al beso. Lo mejor, para el rubio, era hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado.  
Se encerró en su camarote sin estar dispuesto a dormir aún, a decir verdad no tenía sueño, pero las chicas ya se habían ido a dormir y no le apetecía darle esa bendita oportunidad a Zoro.  
Las horas pasaron sin más y el sueño que seguía resistiéndose. Dio vueltas en la cama, fumó como un desquiciado hasta que apagó la luz mentalizándose en que debía dormirse de una jodida vez y no pensar más en el retorcido espadachín, porque lo era: estaba demente ese hombre.

…

Se ahogó con el trago largo que le había dado a la botella consiguiendo que chorrease un poco por la comisura de los labios. Dejó de observar las estrellas para descender la vista. Todas las luces del Sunny estaban apagadas, el viento era agradable y el mar se notaba calmo. Era una noche ideal para beber. Cuando bajó en busca de varias botellas —para no tener que andar bajando y subiendo a cada rato— percibió que una sola luz estaba encendida.  
—Maldito cocinero pervertido —murmuró distinguiendo que era la habitación de Sanji. Llegó a la cocina y se quedó un rato allí bebiendo, como si estando en ella pudiese imbuirse y tener eso de Sanji que tanto le atraía… porque sí, le atraía, de una manera que le enfurecía. ¿No se suponía que el cocinero era heterosexual? ¿No se suponía que adoraba las mujeres? Chistó en la oscuridad acabando de un trago lo que quedaba de la botella. ¿Cuántas veces el cocinero se había mostrado ofendido o había recalcado que no estaba interesado en hombres? Mentiroso. Esa palabra resonaba en la mente de Zoro: mentiroso.  
Por supuesto que no le molestaba la idea de que anduviese con tipos, le daba igual lo que la gente hacía y dejaba de hacer siempre y cuando no jodiese a los demás, pero jamás, en toda la fingida heterosexualidad de Sanji, imaginó tener una ínfima oportunidad con él. Y ahora tenía que soportar la idea, lidiar con la posibilidad de que podía intentar algo más con él que sólo pelear por nimiedades. No entendía qué era lo que le enojaba tanto: si sentirse atraído por Sanji y ver que ahora había una pequeña luz de esperanza, o tener miedo de luchar por esa oportunidad. Claro, el resultado podía ser nefasto, porque era Sanji, porque no lo soportaba, porque era el baboso que andaba detrás de las mujeres y que sólo sabía alardear, y tenía tantas ganas de hacerle morder la almohada, de golpearlo, como si eso lograse hacer distinta la relación que tenían. El asunto es que no quería cambiar nada, ni la relación que tenían, ni la personalidad del cocinero, en cierta forma —retorcida si se quiere decir— era eso precisamente lo que le atraía de Sanji, era eso lo que le hacía sentir que corría sangre por sus venas. Y Dios, tenía tantas pero tantas ganas de ir a darle una tunda hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y de besarlo también. ¿Por qué tuvo que verlo en ese callejón? Las cosas seguirían como siempre, pero no, el destino quiso poner todo su mundo interno patas para arriba, y lo más nefasto es que Señor Destino lo había logrado.  
Llegó a vaciar medio contenido de la botella y apuró lo que faltaba, como si necesitase de eso para tomar el coraje que escaseaba y enfrentar sus propios fantasmas.  
Era irónico para él necesitar coraje, pero aunque había tenido que enfrentarse a muchos enemigos y a muchas situaciones que le causarían terror a más de uno, esa era una nueva, muy distinta y que no tenía parangón.

…

No, el sueño no llegaba, pero tampoco pensaba levantarse en busca de otro cigarrillo, ni tampoco se iba a torturar observando por el ojo de buey las estrellas para reparar en las horas que llevaba tratando de dormir. Sería un buen comienzo quitarse un poco de ropa, sin embargo cuando se incorporó en la cama la puerta se abrió, y aunque supo de inmediato de quién se trataba fue tanto el azoro que le costó formular el reproche.  
Era idiota de su parte remarcarle a Zoro que ese era su cuarto y que no tenía derecho a ingresar sin golpear, estaba en claro que Zoro lo comprendía y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.  
Cuando sintió el peso del espadachín sobre el suyo se alegró de no haberse quitado la ropa antes. Intentó echarlo, pero de nuevo volvía a silenciarlo con un beso tan doloroso y fogoso como el primero. Doliente porque Zoro no tenía ningún cuidado en el trato y actuaba como un verdadero desesperado.  
—Apestas a alcohol, marimo —se quejó, suspirando en clara señal de hartazgo. Encima el otro se limitaba a guardar un sepulcral silencio.  
Recorrió con la lengua el cuello del cocinero, atravesando por la nuez de Adán hasta llegar a lo más abajo que la ropa le permitía. No sabía bien cómo comportarse, todo lo hacía por instinto, y su instinto en ese momento le dictaba hacer desaparecer ese inconveniente llamado camisa, y mientras mordía todo lo que estaba a su alcance como el lóbulo de la oreja, de nuevo el cuello y las manos que en vano intentaban apartarlo, pensaba con más firmeza que no toleraba la idea de que otro tipo degustase la piel de Sanji. No, de tan sólo pensarlo le daban ganas de cortar todo en finos pedazos, y seguía sin explicarse porqué. Acaso, ¿esos sentimientos siempre habían estado presentes? ¿Despertaron luego de comprobar que no todo era imposible con Sanji? No lo entendía, y no le importaba en ese momento entenderlo, sólo quería dejarse llevar. Y si bien nunca había estado en una situación tan íntima con alguien, el pene endurecido debajo de los pantalones clamaba atención. Sanji se percató enseguida de la situación del marimo y le aterraba la idea de tener que lidiar con un pene ajeno, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Pensar en eso le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, pero Zoro no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder, al contrario, cuanta más resistencia mostraba Sanji, más fuerza empleaba el espadachín para doblegarlo.  
No había querido llegar tan lejos, pero más vale prevenir que curar. Un rodillazo a los testículos puso fin a la libido de Roronoa. Se retorció en la cama vociferándole insultos al rubio; éste lo puso de pie sin remordimientos y lo echó de su habitación, poniendo la traba de inmediato. Le convenía empezar a acostumbrarse a hacerlo de ahora en más.  
Situaciones así hubo en demasía para el gusto de Sanji. Cada vez que veía a Zoro bebiendo clamaba a los cielos, y es que sabía que después tendría que tolerar las consecuencias. Por mucho que tuviese la entrada del cuarto vetada no desaprovechaba las oportunidades.  
Para cuando zarparon del escondite provisorio rumbo a la siguiente isla, la situación entre ambos no había mejorado, inquietando cada vez más al grupo. Notaban que esos dos no se hablaban y que Zoro bebía como cosaco, pero bueno, siempre había bebido como uno.  
Antes de partir volvieron a abastecerse y marcharon rumbo a la siguiente isla deseando que hubiese un pueblo. Sin embargo fue grande la sorpresa cuando se toparon con una isla casi desértica sin nada en ella más que arena y animales exóticos de gran tamaño, pero con barrancos ideales para anclar, pasar desapercibidos y esperar a que el Log Pose estuviese listo.  
—Parece que vive gente en esta isla —comentó Usopp desde lo alto.  
—¿A dónde vas, Luffy? —preguntó Nami al ver que ya estaba bajándose del barco, pero ni se molestó en agregar nada más porque su capitán ya había desaparecido de su rango visual al grito de “aventura”. —No entiende que debemos pasar desapercibidos —se quejó observando a Chopper quien estaba a su lado.  
—Igual, parece ser que no hay una civilización —dijo refiriéndose en realidad a que no había una ciudad.  
—Sería mejor no perder de vista a nuestro capitán, en caso de necesitar huir de inmediato —aconsejó Robin, Franky entendió lo que insinuaba y acotó:  
—Mira el tamaño de esas bestias —las señaló en una pose a lo Elvis Presley—, lo mejor será ir todos juntos.  
—¿Dónde están Zoro y Sanji? —Preguntó Nami en general—¡Usopp, baja! —gritó hacia el puesto de vigilancia.  
—Pues Sanji está terminando de limpiar la cocina y a Zoro creo que lo vi entrenando, aunque no tengo ojos para ver —dijo Brooke practicando los cuarenta y cinco grados.  
—Bueno, que se queden ellos dos entonces —combinó Nami cerrando los ojos y arqueando las cejas por un leve instante. —A ver si al menos logran aclarar sus asuntos.  
—Igual deberíamos avisarles que nos vamos —sugirió Usopp al bajar, no obstante al ver de cerca el tamaño de las bestias que había visto de lejos pensó en retractarse y decir que mejor se quedaba; pero sabía por otro lado que Nami tenía un buen punto al querer dejarlos solos.  
La navegante fue hasta la cocina notando que Sanji había terminado de limpiar lo del almuerzo y se encontraba pensativo, fumando un cigarrillo con la espalda recargada contra la mesada.  
—Nami-san, benditos los ojos que te ven —se incorporó de golpe cambiando la expresión por una de ensoñación.  
—Venía a avisarte que nos vamos. Luffy se ha vuelto a ir y es una isla extraña, así que más vale andar todos juntos.  
—Bueno, si Nami-san me pide que me quede, yo me quedo.  
—Bien —dio la vuelta no sin antes olvidar remarcar—, por cierto, Zoro también se queda.  
—¡¿Eh?! —plantó un gesto mezcla de espanto y sorpresa porque, como habitualmente venía sucediendo, Zoro para esas alturas del día ya se había robado una botella de la cocina y eso sólo significaba problemas. —No, llévenselo al cabeza de marimo.  
—¿Qué sucede, Sanji? —lo encaró finalmente—No entiendo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos.  
—No ha pasado nada —aclaró con una rapidez torpe y sospechosa—, nada de nada.  
—Entonces compórtense como es debido. Y te quedas a solas con Zoro, punto, no se habla más del asunto —fue tajante, casi cruel para Sanji.  
—Eres tan linda en versión _dominatrix_.  
Nami lo ignoró yéndose detrás del grupo que ya había puesto un pie sobre la isla, echando una ojeada hacia atrás como si encontrase la respuesta que andaba buscando respecto a la actitud de dos de sus nakamas. Robin, perspicaz, le había mencionado algo, pero no había querido rumiar la loca hipótesis de la arqueóloga.  
Zoro los vio a lo lejos, ¿acaso se habían ido dejándolo solo y sin avisarle? Fue hasta la cocina para hacerse de algo para comer y beber, últimamente no podía comer demasiado, no porque la comida de Sanji hubiera perdido su sabor, simplemente sentía el estomago cerrado y solía tener hambre a deshora. En la cocina se encontró con Sanji; parecía ser que era inevitable relacionarlo a ese lugar del barco, suponía que pasaba más horas allí que en cualquier otro sitio, ¿o se quedaba porque sabía que él tarde o temprano aparecería en busca de una botella? Claro, si no controlaba lo que Luffy comía y lo que Zoro bebía, las provisiones no durarían ni un día.  
—¿Y los chicos? —preguntó el espadachín al notar que el cocinero huía, con un tono que parecía estar dando a entender que no buscaba pelear.  
—Han bajado a inspeccionar la isla —dijo sin mirarlo y se fue a su cuarto.  
De forma inconsciente, tal vez, como si estuviese invitándolo a Zoro o tentando la suerte, dejó la puerta abierta. No le dio importancia, él sabía muy bien que si no cedía —y no pensaba hacerlo— no tenía por qué temerle a Roronoa. Y cuando después de estar media hora mirando el techo de su camarote el espadachín apareció en el dintel de la puerta no se sintió sorprendido, ni siquiera se puso en alerta, se limitó a ignorarlo repitiéndose mentalmente que si no quería, nada pasaría.  
Zoro tomó esa inusual pasividad del cocinero como una clara invitación. Dejó la botella sobre el suelo y entró teniendo muy en claro que en esa ocasión se saldría con la suya, porque ya iba una semana y por mucho que le daba vueltas al asunto llegaba a la misma conclusión: quería, necesitaba más de Sanji.  
Fue con calma hacia él, el rubio no parecía tener las fuerzas necesarias para evitar nada a esas alturas, pero cuando Zoro intentó llegar a su boca, acostarse sobre él, la mano de Sanji sobre el pecho del espadachín quebró el clima que se había creado. Una simple barrera, no más, pensó Zoro y no se dejó doblegar por eso.  
—Siempre me buscas cuando estás borracho —parecía ser un reclamo—, me tienes harto. ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza para evitar el beso, sentía el peso que Zoro ejercía sobre su cuerpo—¿Que te mate? ¿Eso quieres?  
Como Zoro acostumbraba hacer en esas circunstancias, no abrió la boca más que para besarlo. Un leve forcejo dio comienzo, Sanji suspiró, comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente cansado de esa situación. La ropa se desacomodó, irremediablemente, dejando al descubierto el vientre del cocinero. Fue como si el espadachín recién reparase en esa parte de la anatomía del rubio, miró por un largo instante dándole una idea a Sanji de lo que intentaría hacer a continuación. Quiso frenarlo aferrándolo de la verde cabellera, pero fue en vano: llegó a destino haciendo que la espalda de Sanji se arquease; el contacto era insoportable, tan íntimo y directo, era electrizante y le producía sensaciones que no le apetecían en ese momento sentir y menos con el marimo.  
Entonces la situación se tornó violenta, porque cuando Zoro intentaba cruzar el límite que Sanji imponía, el cocinero mostraba más resistencia recurriendo a la extrema violencia si era necesario. Pero el asunto se tornó en verdad pesado cuando el espadachín se las ingenió para colocarlo de costado en la cama, inutilizándole los brazos y de paso todo el cuerpo; había querido ponerlo boca abajo pero Sanji no iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Pensó en replicar, pero había visto en los ojos de Zoro la determinación.  
—Idiota, suéltame.  
—No.  
—¡No pienso hacerlo contigo!  
—¿Y con otros tipos, sí? Cocinero marica.  
Qué ganas sintió en ese momento de molerlo a golpes, pero Zoro lo había sometido por mucho que le costase reconocerlo.  
—¡Me vas a tener que violar porque de otra forma no pienso dejarme, infeliz!  
—Bien —lo tomó como una incitación.  
—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó cuando sintió la mano de Zoro tratando de desabrocharle el botón del pantalón. La cosa iba en serio, ¿en verdad Zoro era capaz de llegar tan lejos? No, sabía que no lo haría. Por eso Sanji dejó de forcejar, de mostrar resistencia; permaneció dándole la espalda con una expresión neutra en el rostro y la mirada lejana. Zoro por la posición no podía verlo, pero poco a poco desistió en su intento, dejándolo tranquilo, limitándose a abrazarlo en esa posición, en silencio. Como si ambos tuvieran mucho sobre lo que reflexionar. De repente el espadachín se advirtió abatido, como nunca antes se había sentido, un nudo se instaló en su garganta y no dijo ni hizo nada cuando Sanji se removió inquieto para sacárselo de encima e irse de su propio cuarto.

…

Para cuando el grupo volvió con novedades sobre la isla, se encontraba preparando la cena. No estaba deshabitada, vivían unos seres extraños que parecían ser humanos de baja estatura. Luffy dijo que se trataban de enanos, pero no lo eran. Los nativos parecían vivir de forma rudimentaria. El capitán había logrado domar una enorme bestia que parecía tener cuatro cabezas —parecía porque en realidad las cuatro caras hacían una sola cabeza— y en su lomo recorrieron la isla. Sanji escuchó al grupo tratando de corresponder la emoción, pero todos notaron sin demasiada dificultad que si lo habían dejado en el barco en un estado introspectivo, ahora no sabían cómo tildarlo. Porque no lucía triste, no era esa la palabra correcta. Estaba inmerso en un debate interno. Era bastante común para él a veces abstraerse de la realidad y sumergirse en sus pensamientos, para volver a tierra tiempo después y darse cuenta de que se había _ido_.  
Lo más importante, que era saber cuánto tardaba el Log Pose en habituarse, lo sabían. Iba desde unos días a un par de semanas, por suerte no se trataba de años, y en caso de necesitar zarpar cuanto antes partirían sin rumbo fijo, como ya habían pactado de antemano dada su situación.  
La cena terminó y de nuevo el grupo volvía a dispersarse. Como los turnos de Nami y Robin eran tomados por Sanji, le tocaba a él hacer guardia esa noche. Bajó del puesto de vigilancia en busca de los cerillos, en la cocina revisó que todo estuviese como lo había dejado y es que Luffy se había vuelto todo un experto en robar la llave del candado de la heladera. Corroboró que todo estaba bien en cuanto a eso, pero en el mueble faltaba una botella. Fue inmediato relacionar el objeto faltante a Zoro.

…

Se sentía asqueado. No sabía si del alcohol, si de la situación o qué demonios, pero se sentía asqueado. Últimamente no entrenaba como solía hacerlo y eso le daba la pista de que había empezado a descuidarse. Y toda la culpa la tenía ese cocinero. Sí, ese mismo que ahora había aparecido por el pasillo y lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo.  
—Sólo tengo que seguir el rastro a alcohol que dejas para encontrarte. —Sanji se encorvó y le quitó la botella. Le preocupaba que tomase así, pero claro que no iba a confesárselo siquiera a sí mismo.  
—¡¿Qué haces, infeliz?! —inquirió malhumorado, apoyando una mano en la empuñadura de su katana y poniéndose de pie en un segundo.  
—Si te emborrachas después seré yo quien tenga que soportarte —dijo con calma dando la vuelta para irse con la botella—porque se ve que no tienes los huevos suficientes para ir de frente y estando sobrio. —Dio un trago y se marchó ante la pasividad de Zoro. Y es que le había tomado por sorpresa.  
Había querido gritarle que él nunca se emborrachaba, pero volvió a sentarse en el suelo, suspirando largamente para luego llevar las manos detrás de la cabeza y exhalar el aire con una expresión en el rostro como si estuviera ante un enigma complicado de descifrar.

…

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a beber lo que quedaba de la botella, como si robarle a Zoro impidiese que éste fuera en busca de otra. O quizás porque había altas probabilidades de que en cuanto lograse volver en sí, fuese a la carga, en busca de su botín como si se tratase de alguna vana necesidad de demostrar que quien mandaba ahí era él.  
Mientras el cocinero bebía como si se tratase de algún desafío. Se sentía nervioso, histérico por comprobar que las actitudes de su _nakama_ , habían causado cierta revolución en su ser. Acabó con todo el contenido y una risa lastimosa le nació. Se reía de sí mismo porque acababa de darse cuenta de que, al final, tanto se quejaba y terminaba comportándose como Zoro.  
Negó con la cabeza y le dio una última pitada al cigarrillo.  
—Al demonio —balbuceó el rubio antes de ponerse de pie, decidido.

  


***  
[Ir al siguiente](http://hessefan.livejournal.com/78655.html#cutid1).  
***

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Las estrellas nunca le habían llamado tanto la atención como en ese momento, y no es que las mirase porque en verdad le estuvieran llamando la atención, en realidad buscaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el cocinero. Pero la bella imagen del negro firmamento cubierto de titilantes y pequeñas luces fue suplantada por el rostro de Sanji y sus ridículas cejas.  
Lo observaba desde arriba, con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Quizás era la expresión que le indicaba al espadachín que ese era el momento indicado para pedir disculpas y explicarse, decirle que en verdad nunca había tenido intenciones de lastimarlo gravemente, ni de humillarlo. Ni tampoco de hacerle ese corte en el brazo. Abrió la boca, pero frunció la frente y tomó al cocinero por la corbata para hacerle arrodillar.  
No era esa su idea de conciliación; aun así Sanji le privó de todo acto al prenderse de su boca para robarle un beso con avidez. No, no le gustaban los hombres, pero Zoro tenía algo que le ponía a mil, que le hacía anhelar más, que le daba curiosidad. Crecía en él la necesidad de descubrir a fondo esas nuevas sensaciones que despertaba su compañero.  
Se podría decir que sólo le gustaban las mujeres, y Roronoa; quien al principio se sintió tan sorprendido como debió haberse sentido Sanji al recibir ese primer beso en la cocina.  
Un ligero rechazo, que Sanji pensó en replicar, ¿no se suponía que el cabeza de melón quería eso? Pero la distancia no duró un segundo, y ni tiempo le dio al cocinero de abrir la boca más que para recibir su lengua.  
Fue el principio del fin. Poco a poco Sanji se dejó caer sobre el espadachín, poco a poco comenzó a ceder. Zoro no se comportaba como un experto, al contrario, y eso no hacía otra cosa más que acrecentar el apetito en Sanji. Podía sentir en cada roce cuanto era deseado por ese bruto.  
Las manos de Zoro al principio no sabían a donde ir, hasta que encontraron su sitio y un rumbo. Exigían tocar la piel del rubio y, colando los dedos debajo de la camisa, logró llegar a la espalda. Sanji en cambio se contentaba con mantener el equilibrio, pero sus propias manos también parecían querer iniciar un desesperado recorrido por la anatomía del guerrero. ¿Por qué demonios Zoro tenía que andar semi desnudo?  
El pecho curtido de viejas heridas se revelaba ante él, pero no tenía muy en claro qué hacer con eso, es decir: faltaban dos redondeces y el espadachín tenía algo entre las piernas que, siempre pensó —o al menos hasta ese momento—, sobraba. Sanji sonrió con cierta malicia mientras sentía los dientes del marimo mordisqueándole el cuello; el maldito no tenía cuidado en el trato y eso le provocaba un hormigueo muy particular que le hacía ir por más. Un ligero gemido escapó de la boca del cocinero y Zoro, en ese mismo instante, deslizó las manos hasta llegar al trasero de su nakama aferrando al punto del dolor. Todo era dolor con Zoro, descubrió Sanji en pocos segundos.  
—Ey, marimo, ni lo sueñes —amenazó de manera tan sensual que parecía estar indicando lo contrario, no sólo con el tono de voz sino también con el cuerpo y la mirada. Es que por mucho que el rubio intentase ocultarlo, su anatomía había reaccionado a favor de las caricias del espadachín. —No tendré sexo con un tipo.  
¿Y qué se suponía que estaban haciendo allí? Ah, sí, tocándose. Nada más, ¿verdad?  
Fue el turno de Sanji por explorar a su amante. Inició un húmedo recorrido con la lengua, a través del cuello moreno del espadachín para desembocar en el pecho, alternando besos y mordidas. En cierta forma todo eso, que le resultaba extraño y ajeno, comenzaba a motivarlo a límites insospechables; y es que quería tocarlo, ¡le urgía hacerlo! Y para cuando la lengua llegó al marcado vientre, las manos del cocinero volvieron a moverse a voluntad posándose sobre la pretina del pantalón. Zoro enloqueció, y si eso no era “sexo” no le importaba, se sentía tan perfecto que hasta le resultaba irreal. Tomó a Sanji con fuerza de los brazos y lo acostó boca arriba. No tuvo cuidado a la hora de arrancarle la camisa, los botones saltaron como proyectiles y aunque Sanji, en otra situación, hubiera reprochado acto tan salvaje, en ese instante no le importó; sólo le importaba sentir la piel de Zoro ardiendo contra la suya. Pero iluso, el espadachín, sí creyó que se saldría con la suya tan airoso. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente; teniendo en cuenta que andaba semi desnudo no le tomó mucho trabajo a Sanji hacerse de los pantalones de su contrincante. Zoro se dejó desnudar muy complaciente, porque pensaba hacerle lo mismo.  
Llegado el momento de la verdad, Sanji tragó saliva pensando en replicar, pero Dios, las manos de ese bruto intentando quitarle el pantalón y los mordiscones que le dejaba en los hombros no le permitían pensar con coherencia y negarse como era debido.  
En cuanto quiso darse cuenta ambos estaban abrazándose frente a frente, de costado y comiéndose las bocas. Sus sexos se encontraron, rozándose y encendiéndoles de manera tal que sentían estar al borde del orgasmo con tan poco.  
Querían ahondar más en el otro, pero algo les frenaba, quizás la incertidumbre a uno, la inexperiencia al otro, pero algo los detenía. Al final la lujuria pudo más y acabó por derrumbar todas las defensas y la poca cordura que albergaban. Las manos empezaron a ir sin control por la anatomía del contrario, hasta que alcanzaron la hombría en un intento por calmar ese fuego interior que amenazaba con quemarlos en vida.  
—Ah, maldito cocinero —se quejó Zoro al sentir un dedo irrumpiendo en su intimidad, pero la mano del pervertido hacía maravillas allí abajo, masturbándolo de una manera tan deliciosa que no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse. Que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, le daba igual, lo estaba enloqueciendo.  
Desde ya que el espadachín no iba a dejar las cosas así y, vengativo, buscó revancha. Bueno, si es que engullir con voracidad el miembro de Sanji se podía considerar la venganza más idónea. Pero sí fue una tortura para el rubio, porque tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar y despertar a todos. Se aferró a la madera que hacía de barandilla, tratando de mantener un poco de estabilidad y prudencia. De todos modos Zoro no estuvo mucho tiempo en esa labor, y ahí sí fue la venganza perfecta: ¿por qué se detuvo?  
—Sigue, marimo… Eres patético mamándola, pero sigue, me estás volviendo loco —Era cierto, no lo hacía como un experto, pero se había aferrado al pene como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si mamársela a Sanji fuera lo único que le importase en ese momento. Con real dedicación… y Sanji no podía pedir más que eso, que sentir el deseo de Zoro como algo tangible y real. La tentación lo había dominado por completo y sentía que ya no se podía resistir a lo que su propio cuerpo reclamaba.  
Sin embargo Zoro no continúo; Sanji supo enseguida por qué al sentir como las manos del marimo se asían otra vez a sus glúteos marcando la blanca piel. Aferró tan fuerte que pensó en quejarse, pero la humedad en su vientre le alertó que Zoro estaba eyaculando. La expresión en el rostro de “Oh, Dios mío, voy a morir de placer” fue lo que Sanji necesitó para pretender lo mismo y, en un repertorio de caricias torpes, intensas y precisas, acabó por explotar sumando su semen al enchastre que ya había hecho el de Zoro.  
El olor tan característico a hombre inundó el lugar. Con la respiración agitada y el corazón palpitando guardaron silencio como si el otro no estuviera ahí. Sanji se quedó boca arriba tapándose los ojos con un brazo.  
No lucía arrepentido, en absoluto. Estaba alborotado y todavía disfrutando de la marea orgásmica. Santo Cielo, le costaba reconocerlo, pero pese a no había habido penetración, sin duda, había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. ¿Podía ser posible? Nunca antes había creído que fuera posible obtener tanto placer sin penetración, pero eso no habla de otra cosa más que de inexperiencia. A veces no se necesita de tanto para alcanzar la plena satisfacción.  
Zoro lo miró tratando de descifrar qué pasaba por la mente del cocinero en ese momento. Demonios, le caía mal, pero lucía tan atractivo así: desnudo, con la piel perlada en sudor y el pelo rubio desordenado. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus largar piernas, musculosas y perfectamente masculinas. Sabía que eran un arma letal.  
Tenía frescas las expresiones de Sanji en ese momento tan íntimo y los gemidos masculinos de éste, y entendía que guardaría esas imágenes en su mente por lo que le quedase de vida.  
El cocinero había ido con el fin de hablar y al final habían ido mucho más allá de simplemente platicar. Lo mejor sería continuar cada uno con su vida, evitar las acotaciones innecesarias y el bochorno. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se incorporó en silencio y comenzó a vestirse con calma. Debería ir en busca de una camisa nueva, ¿qué había hecho con los cigarros?  
—¿No vas a vestirte? —consultó Sanji. ¿Eso decía después de semejante desborde de lujuria? Zoro ni se molestó en responderle. Se sentó contra la madera y se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados, quizás esperando que al abrirlos Sanji ya no estuviera. Escuchó los pasos del rubio, marchándose, y los abrió con una expresión en el rostro que indicaba no tener pensado dejarle salirse con la suya, pero ninguna palabra surgió y el cocinero se marchó sin saber que Zoro tenía muchas verdades por gritarle.

…

Fue a la cocina en busca de su desayuno, pensando durante todo el trayecto qué postura tomar tras lo acaecido la noche anterior, como si tuviese alguna obligación o necesidad de tomar una postura determinada. Sin embargo en cuanto llegó y los vio a todos allí reunidos, únicamente le nació el “viejo Zoro”:  
—Cocinero, mi desayuno. Tengo que entrenar —y debía ponerse en eso cuanto antes, había hecho el vago durante demasiados días.  
—Está listo, búscatelo tú, melón, no soy tu jodida sirvienta.  
Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja, triunfal como si con el gesto les estuviera diciendo a todos que él tenía razón. No debían preocuparse: Sanji y Zoro sabrían cómo arreglar sus diferencias. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pero tanto Nami como el resto preferían estar alertas a posibles cambios de humor. No querían heridos graves dentro del Sunny en cuanto a nakamas se trataban. Una cosa es que terminasen heridos a causa de las batallas y otra es que intentasen matarse entre sí.  
Desayunaron haciendo el barullo habitual. El primero en terminar y marcharse fue Luffy, detrás de él, Usopp, rumbo al puesto de vigilancia. En cuanto Nami marchó con Robin, Sanji lo hizo detrás de ellas. Y Zoro, detrás de Sanji, dejando solos al resto en el comedor.  
—Nami-san, si necesitas masajes sabes que yo puedo encargarme —dijo el cocinero, todo meloso—, me encantaría ser tu esclavo, ¡digo! —se corrigió—masajista.  
—Gracias Sanji-kun, pero Chopper ya me recetó unas pastillas para el dolor, no es necesario.  
—Insisto —parecía estar rogándolo.  
Y antes de que Nami le repitiese lo mismo pero de malos modos, el espadachín apareció para sacarlo del lugar.  
—Eres molesto cuando te lo propones —pronunció Zoro con un tono de voz parco arrastrándolo por una oreja. —Deja en paz a Nami.  
Robin rió con mesura al ver un gesto tan evidente de celos. Lisa y llanamente celos. Le tuvo que explicar a Nami, otra vez, sus alocadas teorías, esas que la dama había negado rotundamente porque, ¿quién en la tripulación esperaría eso de Sanji?  
Una pequeña disputa entre ambos dio comienzo, todos parecían esperar los resultados con expectación, ver si terminaban como la vez anterior o lograban volver a lo de antes. Pero todo fue dentro de lo esperado.  
Luego de ganarse una patada del cocinero, Zoro se marchó dispuesto a entrenar. Y mientras iba por las 3949 flexiones llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la naturaleza del rubio, no podía luchar contra ella y no quedaba más que aceptarla, resignarse. Debía hacerse a la idea, además, ¿quién era él para reclamarle a Sanji?: Nadie; eso también lo tenía muy en claro.  
Se mentalizó que la situación debía quedar así, en frío, no obstante cuando, después de darse una ducha, pescó a Sanji haciéndole masajes a Nami sintió una punzada que primero se reveló como confusión variando gradualmente a enojo. Es que una cosa era verlo a Sanji detrás de las mujeres, otra muy distinta era presenciar tanto acercamiento. Quizás nunca antes le había dado importancia a los detalles; tal vez Nami siempre le había cedido un poco de espacio y jamás había reparado en eso, fuera lo que fuera, en ese momento estaba claro como el agua. Y es que no veía a la muchacha tan predispuesta a él, bien o mal Nami sabía poner un límite notorio. Le permitía a Sanji tontear con ella, pero nunca lo dejaba ir tan lejos y, ahora, veía esa expresión de idiota perdido en el rostro de Sanji, la perversión a flor de piel por tocar de una forma tan directa a su adorada Nami-san.  
Robin, sentada en una reposera a un lado del masajista y su paciente, sonreía en su interior, tratando de disimular mientras leía un libro. Nami en cambio suspiró. Tenía su carácter, y no entendía como Robin se las había ingeniado para convencerla de que se dejase masajear por Sanji. Pero ahí estaba y, a decir verdad, no lo hacía mal. Mientras Sanji disfrutaba del contacto, ella podía sacar provecho, ¡y vaya que sabía sacar provecho de Sanji cuando lo necesitaba!  
—¡Nami-swan! Desabróchate el bretel del bikini, así puedo masajearte mejor. Aunque, te dolía la pierna, ¿no? —No entendía qué hacía haciéndole masajes en la espalda, pero daba igual, por él la masajeaba toda, de arriba abajo.  
—No te pases, Sanji —amenazó la chica con un aura asesina. La carcajada de Robin fue más notoria y el cocinero reparó en ella.  
—No te sientas celosa Robin-chan, después de ella sigues tú.  
El aura asesina y demoniaca de Zoro para ese entonces ya podía sentirse, pero éste tenía muy en claro que no estaba en posición de reprochar nada y menos ante tanto público. Se marchó haciéndose notar, Sanji lo miró de reojo preguntándose qué diantres le pasaba, aunque ya lo intuía.

…

Lo buscó en donde solía entrenar, ¿para qué se molestaba en buscarlo? Como Nami-san se lo había pedido —y de tan malos modos que le dio pavor— él no pudo más que obedecer como una tierna ovejita a su pastor. Asimismo no podía negar que hacerle esos masajes a la navegante lo había puesto tan a tono que, suponía, una simple masturbación como en tantas otras ocasiones no le calmaría, y si con alguien podía aspirar a más —como a una felatio— por mucho que le pesase era con el marimo marica.  
No estaba. No había muchos lugares donde buscarlo, si bien el Sunny era grande Zoro era muy rutinario. En la sala de entrenamientos no se encontraba, en sus lugares favoritos donde solía “sodomizarse” —léase: entrenar— tampoco. En la cocina las botellas estaban en su debido lugar, quizás lo mejor sería esperarlo ahí, tarde o temprano —más temprano que tarde— aparecería. Al final acabó frente a la puerta de la habitación. La puerta cerrada le indicaba que tal vez estaba ahí.  
Alzó la mano para golpear, pero titubeó unos instantes. El golpe al final fue débil, como si deseara no ser escuchado, mejor así: que no le quedase otra cosa más que decir “al menos lo intenté”. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió arruinando su plan de fuga.  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Zoro con dureza.  
—Qué amable —ironizó el cocinero dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo, de esa forma tan endemoniadamente sexy que arrastró a Zoro a tomarlo de nuevo por la camisa para arrastrarlo al interior de su cuarto—¡Espera! —pensaba replicar y preguntarle quién carajo se creía que era comportándose así, pero de nuevo los labios de Roronoa volvían a callarlo.  
—No puedes decir nada, cocinero puto —farfulló arrojándolo con furia sobre la cama—, ahora estoy sobrio.  
Sanji entendía una sola cosa de todo el embrollo que era su cabeza en ese instante: peligro. Zoro repentinamente representó peligro. Sin embargo no sentía miedo a ese peligro en particular.  
Los ojos del hombre que le estaba desvistiendo sin clemencia indicaban una seria advertencia, que no iba a poder escapar.  
—Espera un poco.  
Zoro negó con la cabeza, no pensaba darle tregua. Si tenía el suficiente coraje para coquetear con Nami y cuanta mujer linda se le cruzase, que tuviese ahora los huevos para admitir que la erección que amenazaba con romperle los pantalones era a causa de sus mordidas.  
Sanji se dejó desvestir, esa era la expresión correcta porque sabía que si en verdad no quería, sólo debía rehusarse. No se daría por vencido así porque sí, subyugándose sin dar pelea. Exhaló un quejido que indicaba que ya estaba subyugado, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta había sido despojado de todas sus prendas, y Zoro iba por el mismo camino.  
Sentir la piel del espadachín sobre la suya una vez más le ayudó a recordar todo lo que había sentido la noche anterior. Zoro no era ni más cuidadoso ni tampoco más diestro en el trato estando sobrio, pero no le importaba, para Sanji era perfecto, era distinto. Enredó la lengua con la de él, iniciando una lucha por la supremacía.  
—Abre las piernas.  
—Ni loco —contradijo Sanji ante las imperativas palabras de su amante. —Ya te dije que no me pienso dejar por un tipo. —Ahora el repertorio era distinto, antes no pensaba hacerlo con uno, ahora en cambio parecía contemplar la posibilidad siempre y cuando no fuese él, el sometido. Zoro sonrió en su interior antes de soltar, punzante:  
—Serás cobarde, cocinero. —Antes de que el mentado le reclamase tales palabras le robó un impetuoso beso, silenciándolo—Yo no le temo al dolor.  
¡Y vaya que todos lo sabían en esa tripulación! Sanji había dicho en más de una ocasión que era un masoquista, eso de entrenar tan al límite, de tener alocadas ideas como querer cortarse las piernas para continuar una pelea o incluso seguir en una pese a las cuantiosas heridas en su cuerpo, sin una gota que reflejase dolencia en el rostro. O le gustaba el dolor, o en verdad el marimo no lo sentía.  
—Ey, ¿tú…? —Sanji parecía reparar en lo que Zoro trataba de decirle. Abrió grande los ojos y una ancha sonrisa asomó en sus labios al creer comprender, pero el maldito no le dejaba hablar, mordiéndole los labios de esa manera tan perturbadora como solían ser sus besos: le hacían desear más. Quería que lo mordiese de pies a cabeza, que le dejase marcas en todos lados, que no dejase un sólo centímetro de piel sin descubrir.  
En la posición no podía hacer mucho, pero comprobar la predisposición de Zoro le llevó a actuar sin pensar y casi por impulso. Trató de dominarlo, de colocarse sobre él, pero acabó por tomarle de una pierna y elevársela para tener más espacio y poder ubicar el pene entre las nalgas. Al final quedaron de costado y frente a frente, Sanji casi encima, preso de la desesperación y de la necesidad de hacerle tragar a Zoro todas sus palabras, y algo más. Un desquite delicioso.  
—Maldito seas —se quejó el espadachín al sentir la ligera invasión, apenas la punta del glande irrumpiendo el orificio. Buscó relajarse, el dolor no significaba nada para él sobre todo si era Sanji quien se lo estaba ocasionando. De alguna manera inexplicablemente morbosa, eso le motivaba a dejarse con mucha más complacencia.  
Sanji se apiadó de él, sin lubricante debía ir con calma, pero se trataba de Zoro, no de una mujer, y éste parecía estar indicándole con cada gesto corporal que lo tomase sin consideración.  
—Te mueres por tenerla adentro, ¿eh? —su frente se plegó a la de Zoro, perlada en sudor, ambos jadeaban, y la maldita posición que no le permitía a Sanji introducir el pene en su totalidad, quería penetrarlo hasta el fondo, hacérsela sentir y escucharlo gritar.  
Salió de la cavidad sin previo aviso arrancándole a Zoro el primer gesto sentido de dolor. Con rapidez y una nalgada mediante lo colocó boca abajo, juntó saliva en la punta de sus dedos y lubricó el orificio. Seguía siendo escasa la lubricación, pero las nuevas palabras de Zoro le indicaron que no debía ser tan atento.  
—¡Ya cocinero pervertido, métela!  
Sanji se recostó sobre él y lo penetró, apenas logró rozar la zona que dio una fuerte y segura estocada consiguiendo de ambos un quejido masculino que fue prudentemente solapado con el único fin de no alertar a sus demás compañeros sobre lo que estaba pasando ahí. Uno mordiendo la almohada, el otro el hombro de su amante.  
Medio miembro descansaba en el interior de Zoro, la tortura aún no había llegado a su fin. Roronoa elevó apenas las caderas para indicarle con ese simple gesto que no perdiese más el tiempo, y Sanji comenzó a introducirlo lentamente hasta donde el físico impuso su límite.  
Se tomaron unos segundos, como si necesitaran descansar antes de seguir.  
Cuando Sanji empezó a arremeter, hundiendo la nariz en la verde cabellera de su compañero, éste se aferró de las sabanas, arrancándolas. En medio del jaleo, la cama empezó a moverse acompañando los brutales movimientos del coito. Algo, que parecía ser una botella, rodó por el piso. No le dieron más importancia de la que merecía, ni siquiera al hecho de que habían comenzado a gemir de una forma demasiado audible; pronunciando palabras inentendibles que iban desde “más, dame más duro, eres un blando” a un “yo sabía que te gustaba tenerla enterrada bien en el fondo”.  
Eran dos hombres y aunque Sanji solía ser muy educado al hablar, lo era con las féminas en gran medida. Con Zoro no había respeto. Era tan distinto. El sexo con él, comprobaba, era puro impulso masculino, no debía preocuparse por tener delicadeza como solía hacerlo con las mujeres.  
Buscó el pene del marimo para darle placer, notando que no lo necesitaba. Parecía ser que todo lo que Roronoa precisaba era tenerlo a Sanji moviéndose así sobre él, desgarrándolo.  
—Eres tan estrecho —le murmuró en el oído antes de morderle la oreja, justo la que portaba los pendientes. —¿Por cuántos te has dejado? ¿Eh? —el cuerpo de Zoro le decía que no debieron haber sido muchos.  
Zoro no contestó, no era momento para confesar que era el primero, ¿quién se creía ese cocinero, que todos eran unos pervertidos como él? Además comenzaba a perder el juicio, podía sentir cómo el semen se agolpaba en sus genitales amenazando con surgir cual lava volcánica. Sanji lo percibió, la hombría de Zoro había adquirido esa particular rigidez; lo masturbó con la misma intensidad con la que lo penetraba, tratando de coordinar como podía ambos movimientos, el de cadera y el de la mano, hasta que sucedió. Tuvo que aplastarle la cara en la almohada para evitar que su grito varonil retumbase en todo el Sunny, pero Sanji tampoco se quedó atrás. Mordió por última vez a Zoro en la espalda causándole un ligero sangrado antes de eyacular en su interior.  
Al finalizar y con la llegada de la calma, Sanji se quedó por alrededor de un minuto sobre el espadachín, agitado y tratando de ordenar su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Se lo había tirado al cabeza de césped? Sí, y por Dios, ese sí había sido el mejor sexo de toda su vida.  
—Ya, ¿podrías salir? —consultó de mala manera, removiéndose un poco. Carajo, había sido doloroso, pero sin duda había valido la pena.  
Sanji abandonó el lugar, retirando la hombría semi dormida del interior de su amigo y se colocó a un costado de la cama. Contempló a Zoro con cierta curiosidad, ¿qué le pasaba? No lo supo, el espadachín se puso de pie de inmediato, se vistió y sin decir nada se marchó, no sin antes aclararle a Sanji que pensaba volver.  
—Ya regreso.  
—Por mí no vuelvas —alzó un hombro para luego acomodarse un poco y buscar los cigarrillos. Logró fumarse uno entero para cuando Zoro volvió, lucía ¿bañado? Sí, su cabello estaba mojado.  
—Tengo hambre.  
—¿Y a mi qué?  
—¡Eres el cocinero del barco! —exclamó, para después mirarlo de arriba abajo—¿No vas a vestirte?  
—Sí —respondió con desgana, incorporándose y buscando sus prendas.  
—Trae comida. —¿Le estaba pidiendo, acaso, que volviese?  
Lo mejor sería ir a higienizarse primero, en ese sentido Zoro sabía que Sanji era muy pulcro. Así que se tomó su tiempo para volver, tanto que el espadachín sentía que se quedaba dormido. Para cuando regresó era la hora del almuerzo, y éste ya estaba listo y servido. Zoro rechistó en su interior aunque no manifestó su decepción: Quería estar un rato más a solas con Sanji, intimar un poco más con él porque, bien o mal, aunque todavía le seguía cayendo un poquito mal, le encantaban las cosas que podían hacer juntos. Su plan era seguir y seguir todo el día y toda la noche, pero la realidad era que debían aparentar que todo seguía un curso normal y, por mucho que le pesase, Sanji era el cocinero del barco. Pero a la noche no pensaba darle chance.  
Pasó todo el día entrenando, tratando de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en esas cejas afeminadas, en Sanji desnudo, en Sanji poseyéndolo, en Sanji susurrándole cumplidos obscenos.

…

Se había quedado dormido, vestido, para cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. No podía ser otro que Zoro, podía oler la mezcla de alcohol y acero en la piel. Y a decir verdad ¿de qué otro ser podía tratarse? De ser un enemigo, era uno muy ardoroso y dispuesto a tener sexo con él.  
—¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de hoy? —preguntó, simulando fastidio.  
—Es mi turno. Yo me dejé.  
—¿Y qué con eso? No voy a dejarme —exclamó con recelo. —A lo sumo te la… —no lo pudo decir, apenas pensar.  
—Trágala —exigió Zoro quitando del encierro el pene endurecido.  
Sanji se acomodó y en un segundo ya estaba atragantado con la hombría, Zoro no era ni por asomo lo que se dice “cuidadoso”: Lo jaló de los cabellos y prácticamente no le dejó respirar. Se las ingenió para hacerlo a través de la nariz mientras le permitía al marimo que, literalmente, le penetrase la boca. No le había dado tiempo a contemplar la idea, pero ahí estaba: degustando el miembro del marimo como si se tratara de una zorra cualquiera, ¿lo peor? Que contra todo pronóstico, a Sanji le resultó sumamente sensual tener eso en la boca, sentir la suavidad y ese calor particular, sin quitarle importancia al sabor y la textura. Pero todo duró un suspiro en cuanto el espadachín murmuró:  
—Me encantan tus piernas —se estiró para tocarlas por encima de la tela del pantalón; y no, necesitaba hacerlo sin esa molesta prenda de por medio.  
—Oh, un cumplido de tu parte. Creo que es una de las señales del Apocalipsis.  
—No te creas la gran cosa, cocinero —se retractó algo furibundo. —Sólo me pregunto —sonrió de medio lado—cada vez que te veo moverlas, ¿hasta qué punto eres flexible?  
—No vas a saberlo nunca en tu condenada vida.  
Cuando pudo deshacerse del pantalón, Sanji vio que debía poner un poco más de voluntad para evitarlo, hablar y de una vez por todas quitarse eso que tenía guardado en el pecho.  
—Para.  
La forma de pedirlo, la mano de Sanji sobre la suya evitando que siguiese desnudándolo, le indicó que debía prestarle atención.  
—Está bien, si tan cobarde eres, me dejo yo otra vez… —buscó los labios del cocinero, pero éste lo rechazó.  
—Cabeza de melón, escúchame —puso una mano en el pecho del mentado, distanciándolo con una calma poco habitual. Es decir, entre ellos nunca había un trato delicado. —Será mejor que… sigamos como siempre.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, comenzando a mosquearse.  
Sanji suspiró, no sabía cómo hacerse entender. Tenía en claro que tontear así con un nakama, sobre todo con Zoro, no los llevaría a buen puerto. Eran un equipo, y las relaciones podían volverse inestables. Él no pretendía eso.  
—Sabes cómo soy.  
—Sí, un idiota —respondió Zoro. —¿Y qué con eso?  
—Me gustan las chicas.  
—Ya, lo sé. No soy una chica —exhaló aire de manera ruidosa, ¿a dónde quería llegar?  
—Me gustan mucho, y eso nunca lo vas a poder cambiar.  
Zoro tragó saliva, ¿por qué comenzaba a importunarle la postura del cocinero? ¡Que lo partiera un rayo, él se lo perdía! Pero no, al menos no iba a salir ileso de esa. Lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, de una manera amenazante.  
—Sé que eres un rastrero pervertido y adorador de mujeres.  
—¿Lo ves? No puedes controlar tus emociones —remarcó con calma tratando de zafarse del agarre. —Eso a la larga o a la corta traerá problemas, marimo —Se sentó en la cama y buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón que Zoro le había quitado un cigarrillo que encendió para después continuar—: No nos embarcamos junto a Luffy para echarlo a perder por… estupideces y mariconadas.  
—No sé qué insinúas.  
—¡Vamos Zoro, si hasta Robin se ha dado cuenta de cómo te pones cuando le digo algo a Nami-san! —exclamó algo harto de tener que explicarle con manzanas lo clara que era la situación, y es que para Zoro no lo era.  
—¿Qué estás insinuando? Sé directo.  
—Nada en especial. Sólo que es claro que para ti no es fácil guardar apariencias.  
—¿Temes que tu heterosexual reputación se manche? ¿Es eso?  
—No, idiota, temo que las relaciones entre nosotros cambien —espetó en el rostro del espadachín, sintiendo ganas de comérselo por imbécil y adorable.  
Zoro parecía caer lentamente en la cuenta de lo que Sanji trataba de decirle. Se tomó unos segundos para asimilarlo, hasta que no le quedó más que reconocerlo, pero eso era algo muy distinto a renunciar. Al fin de cuentas toda la culpa la tenía Sanji, desde un principio, por mostrarle todo ese mundo nuevo al que le llaman “sexo”. Era tan adictivo, y se rehusaba a quedarse sin eso.  
Sanji lo miró en la penumbra, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a ella, y notó cierta expresión sombría en el otro. Intentó decirle algo más, explicarle que el sexo era genial y todo eso, pero que lo mejor era dejarlo de lado antes de que la relación entre ambos tomase un matiz diferente, él también sabía lo fácil que era volverse adicto al cuerpo de otra persona, en el sentido sano de la expresión. Se trata más de una necesidad, saber que se tiene a alguien con el cual poder desahogarse; en el caso de ellos era peligroso porque terminarían matándose o, aun peor, matando a terceros.  
—No —dijo Zoro de la nada, tomando a Sanji por la mano que había acabado de apagar el cigarrillo. Y lo tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama —¡No! —reiteró. Sabía que nada era eterno, pero se rehusaba a aceptar las condiciones del cocinero.  
—Además —murmuró Sanji, como si estuviese dudando de lo que iba a decir—, yo no soy amante de los hombres. —Quizás si era más rudo lograría quitárselo de encima, por las malas, ya que por las buenas no lo conseguía.  
—Sé que no puedo reclamarte nada, y no pienso hacerlo —soltó la muñeca para tomarlo por el rostro, con una delicadeza que Sanji desconocía en el espadachín. —Por otro lado hay que ser realistas, ni Nami ni Robin te darán pie en lo que te queda de vida.  
—¡Ey, ¿qué te crees?! —intentó mostrarse ofendido, lo estaba, pero la ligera caricia del marimo lo dejó sin habla. Las manos que se habían posado sobre sus mejillas, estrujándolo, ahora habían subido un poco. Sentía con nitidez la yema de los pulgares siguiendo con lentitud el grácil recorrido de sus cejas.  
—Son tan ridículas —murmuró Zoro, sonriendo apenas. Sanji se sintió contagiado por esa mueca. Lo tomó por las muñecas, cerrando los ojos al sentir aún la caricia del espadachín, y murmuró su nombre.  
—Zoro… —sabía que de nuevo volvía a perder ante él, que se encontraba derrotado y subyugado. Por más que quisiera negarlo con todas sus energías, encontraba en el marimo lo que no había hallado en ninguna de sus conquistas. Ese calor, esa cercanía, esa fascinación y ese contacto tan íntimo y personal que con ninguna mujer había encontrado, y si lo había hecho en un pasado había sido fugaz y vacío; siempre acababa dejándole esa sensación de soledad en el pecho. Y ahora, notaba que Zoro era real, que estaba ahí y que por mucho que patalease, no se iría—¿Quieres ver qué tan flexibles son mis piernas? —Arqueó las cejas, sensual, y Zoro se prendió como una mecha, ardiendo por dentro ante la propuesta.  
Pedirle que fuera cuidadoso con su evidente virginidad era un caso perdido, en primer lugar porque no tenía ganas de tolerar alguna burla respecto a lo poco hombre que era y, segundo, porque sabía que igual de todo modos Zoro era como una locomotora, imparable y avasallante. Así que Sanji guardó silencio y dejó que un frenético Zoro se le fuera al humo con claras intenciones de destrozarlo. Pero una idea surcó su mente, por intentarlo no perdía nada:  
—Primero baja y sé gentil —al ver la expresión de Zoro de no entender nada suspiró con tedio al comprobar que debía explicarle de nuevo con manzanas lo que trataba de decir. —Lubrícame —exigió—con tu lengua.  
Pensó que iba a replicar, que iba a decirle que no, pero el espadachín sabía que no había nadie —ni las chicas se comparaban— tan pulcro como él en el barco. Se hundió entre las piernas de su amante sin titubeos, lengüeteando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Un gemido escapó de la boca de Sanji, sin poder evitarlo su espalda se arqueó cuando el mal nacido empezó a lamerlo por completo, desde la punta del pene hasta la parte interna de los muslos. Y cuando creía que estaba alcanzado el clímax, el espadachín volvía a ocupar su lugar sobre el cocinero para robarle un profundo beso.  
Sanji gemía, seguía haciéndolo aún cuando sus bocas estaban fundidas, y eso motivaba al espadachín indicándole que iba por buen camino.  
Era fascinante conocer esa faceta del otro, lo estaba matando de una forma deliciosa. Y mientras era besado vorazmente por el espadachín, lo guió con calma. Tomó una de las manos y la condujo rumbo al sur, instándolo a que lo penetre primero con un dedo. Zoro no fue ni la mitad de contemplativo que él, irrumpió la intimidad sin piedad arrancándole un gesto de dolor que sublimó con un nuevo beso.  
Cuando quitó esa falange que le había desgarrado, el cocinero cometió el error —sí, visto desde su punto de vista había sido un dulce error— de elevar ambas piernas, desafiando a Zoro con una sonrisa en los labios que parecía indicarle “¿Ves? Tanto así puedo estirarme” y colocó ambos tobillos sobre los hombros del marimo, exponiéndose, para después estirar por completo las piernas, acostándolo sobre su cuerpo y así intensificar la presión en ambas extremidades. Zoro ahogó un quejido y su propio pene se ubicó casi por inercia, como si estuviera imantado, al orificio de Sanji, ocupando el apretado lugar. Aferró las piernas del cocinero, hundiéndose sin misericordia. Sólo necesitó embestirlo dos veces para sentir como sus testículos golpeaban contra las nalgas del rubio. No le dio tregua, sin esperar un segundo comenzó un frenético vaivén, introduciendo y quitando de la calurosa y hambrienta cavidad el pene que tanto había clamado por ocupar ese espacio.  
—¡Ah, marimo, me estás matando!—pero en vez de una queja parecía ser todo lo contrario. Un ruego para que continuase destrozándolo así.  
Si alguien a Sanji le hubiera dicho tres semanas atrás que él se dejaría follar por un tipo, sin duda se hubiera puesto de pie para golpear al desgraciado que hubiera hecho tal afirmación. Pero ahí estaba, no gozando en sí de la penetración porque a decir verdad era muy dolorosa —tanto que no entendía cómo Zoro había logrado eyacular la ocasión anterior— pero sí disfrutando del contacto, del ardor del espadachín, de sentir su cuerpo meciéndose sobre él, las manos asiéndole al punto del dolor las piernas, como si en el gesto le estuviese indicando que no pensaba soltarlo, nunca jamás. Le hacía sentir deseado y eso le producía un placer indescriptible que no sólo lo satisfacía a un nivel físico, iba mucho más allá; pero en ese momento no estaba para análisis profundos.  
Cuando Zoro le liberó los tobillos para aferrarlo de los cabellos, Sanji bajó las piernas hasta enredarlas a través de las caderas del marimo y aferrarlo con ímpetu tratando de devolverle un poco del daño físico que le estaba causando, porque no sólo lo penetraba como un salvaje, sino que encima ahora le jalaba de los cabellos, sin dejar de lado las evidentes marcas que sus mordidas estaban dejando en su piel.  
Casi le quitaba el aire, Zoro caía en la cuenta de la fuerza que había en ellas, no dejaban lugar a dudas de que eran un arma.  
Aferró una de las extremidades, mientras que la otra permaneció flexionada y perpendicular al piso. Sanji carcajeó levemente, eso no le dolía, podía flexionarla aún más. Pero Zoro no tenía intenciones de luchar con él, o sí, pero pensaba en la lucha más excitante que se estaba llevando a cabo entre las piernas del cocinero. Esa misma pierna que estaba manipulando se le fue de control, Sanji colocó la planta del pie sobre el vientre del marimo distanciándolo poco a poco. A medida que iba ganando distancia, la misma planta del pie fue subiendo hasta acabar sobre el pecho de Zoro.  
—¿Qué demonios?  
—Espera —Solicitó—, dame tregua —lo estaba matando, literalmente.  
—No —negó rotundamente, tomó ese pie y le mordió el dedo gordo arrancándole un tímido gemido.  
—Al carajo —farfulló entregado, si quería despedazarlo, que lo hiciera. Lo aferró con ambas piernas por la espalda y lo tumbó sobre él otra vez.  
Zoro volvió a ocupar ese pecaminoso sitio, arremetiendo con furor. El catre parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento; lo peor de todo era saber que la habitación de las chicas estaba al lado y no poder tener voluntad siquiera de evitar armar tanto escándalo. Con semejantes alaridos masculinos quizás ya las habían despertado. ¿Qué importaba? No estaban con los sentidos puestos en considerar nimiedades.  
Cuando su cuerpo parecía estar acostumbrándose, cuando el dolor comenzaba a ceder dando lugar al goce de tan deliciosa irrupción, todo parecía estar llegando a su fin. Y es que la actitud de Zoro, de parecer un demonio tanto en el campo de batalla como en la cama, le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Iba a eyacular, por Kami, iba a obtener un maravilloso orgasmo siendo follado por un tipo. No podía creerlo aún, que en verdad estaba gozando con un hombre, que en verdad le gustaba que Zoro se menease dentro de él.  
—¡Así, marimo; sigue así! ¡Dame duro!—el mentando sonrió ampliamente, era hora de que el cocinero dejase de hacerse el duro y admitiese lo mucho que le gustaba.  
—Dímelo.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Dímelo —ambos sabían de lo que hablaban.  
—¡Ah, Dios! —¿Iba a darle con el gusto? —Demonios, ¡cómo me gusta que me folles así! ¡Eres un animal!—Era el momento, el placer que le arrastraba a gritar incoherencias. Su cuerpo y su vanidad después se lo reclamarían.  
Alzó una pierna hasta llevarla sobre el hombro del marimo y cuando creía que la oleada de placer venía en camino, sintió la arremetida final de esa bestia que tenía entre las piernas. Zoro volvió a sujetarlo, con más fuerza que nunca y exhalando un gemido que de seguro había despertado a más de uno. Sanji pudo sentir las ligeras palpitaciones en su interior, imaginando el semen escurriéndose. Y él no había acabado. Zoro salió del sitio reparando en el detalle. Tomó el pene entre los dedos, indicando que se encargaría.

—No —a su negación le acompañó el ligero gesto con la cabeza; la boca entreabierta tratando de atrapar el aire del ambiente, viciado, con olor a hombre y sexo. —Ya tendré mi revancha —Sonrió sensualmente, dándole a entender con esas palabras que no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Él tenía mucha energía, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sexo, y pensaba someterlo a Zoro toda la condenada noche hasta caer rendidos.  
—¿Has visto, cocinero? A final te gustó.  
El mentado plantó un gesto de sentido enojo. Pasado el huracán, el cuerpo pasa factura.  
—¡No sé cómo demonios te puede gustar a ti! Eres masoquista —por fin decía lo que pensaba. Efectivamente, esa inexplorada zona de su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle el trato del espadachín. —Además eres un animal en celo follando —se quejó.  
No pensaba dejarse otra vez por él. Quizás para cuando fuera el cumpleaños del marimo, en Navidad o alguna ocasión especial, ¡pero nunca más! Si a Zoro tanto le gustaba, no tenía porqué sacrificarse él.  
—Pero te gustó —se burló.  
—No, sólo me dejé porque… porque hay que probar para saber —recibió un beso en el ceño que fruncía, le faltaba hacer un liguero puchero con los labios—, un poquito sí —admitió a lo último—; pero en lo mejor no tuviste mejor idea que acabar, imbécil —trató de sentarse pero sintió una punzada de dolor y la necesidad de hacerla desaparecer. —Iré a darme una ducha, y tú deberías higienizarte también, no vaya a ser que pesques alguna infección o algo y me la contagies a mí.  
Siempre tan dulce en el trato. Para Zoro era perfecto, de igual modo. Ahora las cosas con Sanji seguían igual pero distintas, toda una contradicción.  
—Entonces… —murmuró el espadachín, en una pose desgarbada, echado sobre su cama todavía desnudo, observando a un Sanji vestido y con un cigarro en la boca.  
—¿Entonces qué…?  
—¿Te tragas tus palabras? —preguntó, sin ánimos de ofenderlo o de lograr lo opuesto: que volviese con todas esas patrañas de dejar de lado lo que había iniciado entre ellos, eso que no sabían darle nombre, ¿nakamas con derecho a roce?  
—Sí, siempre y cuando tú te tragues mi polla —retrucó entre dientes arrancándole una carcajada al espadachín por la enojosa y previsible reacción.  
Así se convirtieron en amantes sin palabras de por medio, sólo deseo explotando. Sucedió una y otra vez, y para cuando ambos descubrieron que eran algo más que compañeros y amantes, ya lo habían hecho los demás. El día que tocaron tierra firme Sanji tuvo la intención de correr rumbo a la ciudad con su grito de guerra.  
—¡Chicas! ¡No lloren por mí, aquí estoy! —pero el filo de una katana le hizo saltar hacia atrás. No podía ser otro que Zoro; lo miró con pocas pulgas, dispuesto a replicarle gesto tan peligroso, podría haberlo matado. Pero el filo de esa misma Katana, en su cuello, le hizo ir hacia atrás hasta tocar con la cabeza la madera del barco.  
—Sólo Nami y Robin —murmuró el espadachín en el rostro del cocinero. Éste portaba un gesto de asombro, tanto que Nami, quien aún no había bajado, estalló en risas.  
—No te preocupes, Zoro —palmeó el hombro de éste al paso—; yo cuidaré de que Sanji se comporte como es debido.  
—Yo también, lo vigilaré por ti —aclaró Robin con un tono parco de voz, tomando la escalerilla que conducía a tierra firme.  
—Claro, siempre y cuando me pagues una suma semanal de diez mil berries —remató la navegadora yendo detrás de su amiga.  
—¡Maldita! —Bramó el espadachín, rojo de ira o de vergüenza, en tal caso daba igual. Pero cuando ambos repararon en lo evidente que había sido la situación, estaban solos en el barco y, por ende, no lo podían dejar.  
—¡Genial, marimo! Todos nos ganaron de mano, pero te aviso que tengo que ir en busca de provisiones, así que te quedas tú a vigilar el barco. ¡Y ni se te ocurra dormirte! —Intentó elevar la pierna para quitárselo de encima, pero Zoro arremetió contra él llevando otra vez la nuca del rubio contra la madera en un golpe seco y sonoro.  
—Parece que no te das cuenta de que voy en serio; que te quede claro: si te veo coqueteando con otra que no sea Nami o Robin, te cortaré a ti y a la otra persona en finos pedacitos. —aclaró entre dientes, con una seriedad que indicaba que no estaba exagerando, pensaba hacerlo en el sentido más literal posible.  
Sanji suspiró.  
—No te preocupes, no lo necesito. —Era verdad, con Zoro tenía todo lo que necesitaba, sexo del bueno y algo más que comenzaba a vislumbrar recién. Quería libertad y más amarrado se sentía a él; y no cambiaba ese extraño sentimiento por nada.  
—Ni tampoco quiero verte con tipos —aclaró por las dudas, sabía que el cocinero era astuto y podía entender lo que le viniese en gana. —Ni renos —por las dudas también le convenía aclarar ese punto.  
—Eso menos que menos, ya sabes que no me gustan—luego aclaró—: ni los renos ni los hombres —Arqueó las cejas, encendiendo un cigarrillo. —Sólo me gusta Zoro —dijo serio, como si se tratase de algún género.  
Sabía que bien o mal, a su retorcida manera, el bruto espadachín lo amaba, al menos lo intuía por la manera en la que se lo quedaba mirando a veces, por la manera en la que, después de follar como conejos, le sostenía el rostro en silencio, siguiendo con las yemas de los dedos pulgares las rizadas cejas. Caricia que Sanji comenzaba a adorar en secreto.  
Esa misma mirada de adoración que pocas veces dejaba entrever, ¿y qué más podía pedir el cocinero que tener a alguien que le quisiera de esa forma tan extrema? Tan reñida y especial. Sin dejar de lado lo bueno y fogoso que era el sexo. Lo quería, ya sin culpas.  
No, no era gay, tan solo le gustaba Zoro, como la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no me he quedado conforme, prometo que la próxima vez que escriba sobre One Piece será algo con más trama. Muchas gracias por haber leído :)
> 
> 20 de diciembre de 2010  
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
